


A tiny flame and their stuffed panda

by Honey_fanfic670



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fire, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Protective Parents, Running Away, Storytelling, abnormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_fanfic670/pseuds/Honey_fanfic670
Summary: A small flame was called a mistake but another one could make a family with a little help.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Sapnap/karl/quackity, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 25





	A tiny flame and their stuffed panda

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates due to laziness and writers block, tags might be later added for future chapters.

“What do you mean that you didn’t know it’s gonna happen!” Yelled one of the men in the nether lab,  
“How am I supposed to know it’s gonna happen?” Yelled the other holding a fleshy blaze baby in his arms.  
“Oh well I don’t know but the FACT YOU put SOULSAND ON THE LAST BLAZE SPONSOR IN THIS FORTRESS!” The baby started to cry loudly by the yelling of the two men yelling.  
“J-JUST THROW THAT BABY AWAY,”  
“WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY? WE CAN'T JUST THROW THIS BABY! IT NEEDS A FAMILY!”  
“LOOK, I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT FAMILY! I DONT ACTUALLY DONT GIVE A FUCK AT ALL, YOU WERE LUCKY YOU GET TO BE FREE FROM THE LAB MINE AND IM NOT AFRADE TO BREAK YOU DOWN AND GIVE YOU AWAY FOR TRADING RECORCES! SO TAKE THE BABY OR FOR GOD’S SAKE I’LL DO IT MYSELF,” the man in the lad coat yelled with yellow eyes meeting with the shorter’s. The lab went silent when the man with abnormal beautiful eyes calmed the baby down by rocking the baby and trying it’s best to cover it’s ears.  
“Look, I’ll give you three days for you to find a way to get rid of this… thing since you get too attached to it easily.’ the man in the light gray turtle neck nods, running to the edit of the fortress. The man in gray was running, he doesn't know how far or where he went but the only thing he could think of is the baby’s safety. He soon collapsed to his knees, holding the baby tight,tears forming out of his eyes and dropping down his cheeks to soon make contact with the baby which burned them giving it a black birthmark. He didn’t know what to do but he wanted to actually find a way to keep them safe from the crazy man he called a lab partner. 

The next day he stayed up late, looking through books by books to find ways to keep the baby safe. The man looked at the newborn with tired eyes and he made contact with the newborn.  
“I should give you a name…” the man spoke as he walked up to the child, the baby looked at the man with red orange fiery eyes, holding only the panda stuffed animal in its hand.  
“You like Sapnap the panda huh? I know I'm not creative with names but I was a kid kinda like you,” the man spoke as he looked at the dirty stuffy. The baby looked at the stuffy and hugged it tight with a childish smile.  
“You like that name? Sapnap? I like it too, it fits you.” he spoke as he ruffled the baby’s small chunk of black hair. The rest of the days he was bonding with Sapnap, taking care of him, playing with him and just giving the love and attention he needed. It was like that for the past days after begging his lab partner multiple times to extend the date to keep Sapnap safe and taken care of. It was one full year that the man had taken care of Sapnap, so why isn't he happy? He held Sapnap in his arms tightly, running far away from his home as a group of hunters with bows and swords charged up to both the man and Sapnap, running past through forest and trees, trying to lose the crowd. Soon he hid in an abandoned mineshaft where hopefully no one can find them. He held a book under his cape and opened to the page where he booked it. He looked around and mined out the redstone and hopefully enough to use. He started to draw a circle and copied the signs and symbols in the book. As he stepped out of the circle he started to chant words no one has heard before as the redstone started to glow and float like pixie dust. Soon after he was done a tall demon was standing in front of the man, white glowing eyes and a dark dry skin like obsidian.

The demon bowed down and showed the man his dark sharp smile.  
“What wish for you so summon me, young mortal?” the man looked at the baby then at the demon.  
“I-i want you to take care of Sapnap for me please, I don't want anything to happen to him…”  
“You wish me to take care of your baby?”  
“Yes, he was made by my mistakes but I want to be responsible for my actions,” the demon looked at the human then Sapnap, the human in gray handing the Demon his baby for the demon to hold.  
“Your immortal soul is worth more than ever, your wish is my command,” the demon spoke as his fingers touched the man’s heart, his own then the baby.

“I'm not allowed to use this spell since it’s very dangerous and illegal for two diffrent species but I wouldn’t mind using it just for this,” the demon whispered, cherishing Sapnap in his arms. 

“Come here,” the tall man spoke, the human walked up to the demon nervously, “give me your arm,” the man followed as he handed the demon his arm, the black claw making contact with his skin and slowly slicing a small cut making the human cry in pain. The demon cut his own wrist and let the blood drip down. The demon’s blood soon drips to the man’s cut and soon they are told the human did the same. The cut quickly healed with a noticeable scar on each other’s wrist, and the remaining blood that was on the stone ground vanished, showing no trace of blood anywhere.

The man looked at the demon then at the wrist.  
“if there ever comes a day where we can't see each other, Keep us in your heart, we’ll stay there forever. Souls bound together can't be forever torn apart by distance and neither by death.” the demon spoke as he gave the human a smile. 

“It’s almost my time to leave… may I ask your name?” The demon spoke with a hint of sadness, “it’s Zak, but you can call me Skeppy.” 

“Skeppy… I like that name,” the demon spoke, looking around to find coal, crushing it in intense pressure to reveal an abnormal blueish purple ring with small red and black outlining. Skeppy looked at the ring as bad lightly grabbed skeppy’s hand, carefully putting Sapnap’s sleepy state somewhere safe. The demon puts the ring onto Skeppy’s ring finger then slides his own.  
“These rings will help us find each other in the future, I couldn’t take your baby away from you Skeppy,” Skeppy looked at the demon, hugging him with a smile.

“Thank you, so much… please make Sapnap safe,” skeppy cried, the demon wiped off the tears of the man and smiled.  
“I will skeppy, I will…” 

The portal started to close in as the demon started to hold Sapnap then step back inside until he was stopped by skeppy. 

“May I get your name?” The demon turned and smiled, holding the hand that was resting on his shoulder. 

“It’s badboyhalo, but you can call me Bad,” Skeppy smiled, looking at Sapnap one more time and giving him a kiss. 

“Don’t worry Sapnap, we’ll meet again soon I promise,” with a last little wave Bad held the baby tight and jumped back into the portal. 

“I HEARD A SOUND FROM HERE!” a group of mad animals spoke, rushing to the cave. Skeppy put his hands up and turned to see a crowd of people. 

“This is gonna ba a long day”


End file.
